I'm Still in Love with You
by Uchi Megumi
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! This is the last chapter. Sasuke salah paham, malah mengira Sakura dan Sasori pacaran sehabis ia dan Sakura putus. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? . Warning inside. Fict ke duaku di FFn, tolong bantuannya senpai. RnR please :D
1. All Started From Weird Dream

Hai, ini fict kedua ku di FFn ini (padahal fict 'Bet is Our Red Thread' aja belum selesai) *geplaked*. Moga nanti ada banyak review-nya *full hopes*. Aku buat fict ini gara-gara mimpi (?) wkwkwk. Di mimpi itu aku yang jadi peran utamanya *ngarep* tapi, sayangnya gak ada lanjutannya tuh mimpi. Jadinya aku buat fict aja deh. Tapi, di sini aku pilih pair SasuSaku (karena aku SasuSakuLovers) yey. Aku bingung ini based on true story atau Based on a dream. Tapi, sudah kusempurnakan dengan segala hal yang diperlukan kok. Hahaha :D kayaknya ini twoshoot ato threeshoot aja deh.

Okeh, kita langsung saja cekidot :D

.

.

.

**Main Pair : **SasuSaku

**Pairing : **SasuSaku dan SasoSaku

**Warn : **AU, OOC (?), MissTypo(s), dan sebagainya

**Author : **RestuChii SoraYama

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**I'm Still in Love with You**

**Chapter : All started from a strange dream**

**.**

Suasana di ruang kelas 9.4 sore itu sangatlah sepi, ya bagaimana lagi tidak sepi. Semua murid sudah pada pulang dari 2 jam yang lalu. Yah, tidak semua murid sih.. ada beberapa yang mengikuti ekskul tapi, mereka ada di lantai satu semua. Yap, kelas 9 semuanya ada di lantai 2. Karena seperti kekuasaan kelas 9, kelas 7 dan 8 seakan tak punya keberanian untuk ke lantai 2.

Tap, tap, tap, langkah kaki seorang anak perempuan yang berambut pink itu tengah berlari di tangga. Ia terengah-engah karena berlari menaiki tangga, ternyata berlari menaiki tangga tidaklah semudah kelihatannya. Perempuan berambut pink itu, sebut saja Sakura Haruno langsung berlari lagi saat sudah selesai berlari di tangga tadi. Ia berbelok menuju kelasnya, yaitu 9.4.

Kriiiiet, bunyi pintu dibuka itu memang cukup menakutkan apalagi memang sudah sore di situ. Namun, bagi Sakura itu biasa karena itu adalah kerjaannya tiap hari Senin. Yang biasa yang ia lakukan hari Senin yaitu tinggal di sekolah bersama teman-temannya bermain catur, gitar, bercanda, tertawa, ataupun bermain basket melepas lelah bersama teman memang sangatlah menyenangkan.

Sakura menuju ke kursinya, ia mengambil tas dan memeriksa isi lacinya. Ia biasanya memasukkan handphone-nya ke laci itu tapi ternyata nihil. Handphone itu tidak ada disana.

"Akh, di mana handphone-ku? Kurasa ada di laci tadi sebelum aku pergi.. Aduh, di mana ya? Padahal sebentar lagi aku harus pulang. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut pink pendeknya yang sebahu.

"Kau mencari ini?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang bersandar di depan pintu kelas sambil memamerkan handphone Sakura.

"Ya, terima kasih Sasori-kun. Di mana kau menemukannya?" Sakura tampak lega saat melihat kembali handphone-nya masih ada.

"Aku menemukannya di koridor tadi,"

"Oh, oke Sasori-kun. Bisa kau berikan handphone itu padaku? Sepertinya aku harus mencari bukuku dulu. Akh, sepertinya bukuku ada di loker." Sakura berjalan ke arah belakang, ia membuka loker miliknya dengan kunci yang ia gantungkan di kotak pensilnya.

Sasori sedikit heran, mengapa kunci loker Sakura gantungkan di kotak pensilnya. "Kenapa kau gantungkan kunci itu di situ?"

"Ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan kunci lokernya. "Aku ini orangnya pelupa jadi semua yang penting itu harus ada di dekat barang-barang yang aku bawa setiap hari." Sambungnya kemudian. Sasori hanya ber-oh ria. Sasori lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sebelum benar-benar dekat dengan Sakura terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Sasori menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kau tau Sakura, kalau dari belakang begini kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ujar Sasori. Sakura yang kaget dengan ucapan Sasori yang tiba-tiba itu langsung berbalik dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kalau mau menggoda, cari cewek lain saja! jangan aku Sasori-kun!" Semburat merah jelas terlihat di wajah Sakura. Jelas saja, karena ini pertama kalinya mendengar cowok berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Hahaha," Sasori tertawa renyah. "Aku memang bermaksud menggodamu." Dipegangnya dua tangan Sakura, dan ia kunci dengan satu tangannya. "Tapi, aku serius padamu" lanjutnya.

DEG! Sakura merasakan wajah Sasori semakin dekat dengannya. Ia bermaksud memberontak dengan cara menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tidak lupa matanya yang terus men-deathglare Sasori. Namun, semua usahanya sia-sia. Wajah Sasori semakin dekat dengannya, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan...

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" teriak Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya dan segera dalam keadaan terduduk.

"Apanya dengan kata tidak?" tanya seseorang yang ada di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada laki-laki itu. Diamatinya sebentar rambut raven, mencuat ke belakang, wajahnya, dan suara baritonnya itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" teriak Sakura.

"Apa? Ini kamarmu? Hmmph, Ini UKS baka!" Orang itu, Sasuke menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam, bagaimana bisa ia ada di UKS?.

"Kau pingsan saat upacara tadi," terang Sasuke seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi kan upacara itu pagi, kenapa sekarang sangat gelap?" Sakura tampak bingung karena sepertinya saat itu sudahlah sore.

"Ya, selamat. Kau pingsan selama 9 jam." Sakura mengernyit. Segitu lamanya tah? Yah, memang sih Sakura tadi malam begadang sampai tidak tidur semalaman karena nonton dorama. Sekarang saja, sepertinya masih ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Jelas menungguimu baka!" Oke, dua kata 'baka' sudah dilontarkan Sasuke kepadanya hari ini.

"Iya, ya, sebentar ya. Aku mengambil tas dulu." Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ya, Sakura selalu diantar pulang oleh Sasuke setiap harinya. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa, mereka sudah berpacaran lima bulan. Yah, walaupun bukan pasangan yang akur namun mereka termasuk pasangan yang serasi.

"Cepat, atau kutinggal kau!" Perintah Sasuke sambil mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sontak saja Sakura langsung berlari ke arah tangga. Ia terus berlari dan berbelok ke kelasnya.

.

**Sakura POV**

**.**

Tap, tap, tap. Aku menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Gara-gara ChikenButt itu, ck kalau saja ini bukan sore aku pasti tak akan berlari-lari begini! Hah, biarlah. Biar rasa kantukku itu tak menyerang lagi. Loh? Kok aneh ya? Kurasa sepertinya bentar lagi akan turun hujan ah, tidak mungkin badai.

"Hah, hah, capek juga ya. Lari-lari saat menaiki tangga." Aku hanya berhenti sebentar lalu berlari lagi. Aku segera menemukan kelasku. Kupegang knop pintu itu dan membukanya.

Kriiieet, Ah suara itu. Menakutkan sih, tapi aku sudah biasa. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dudukku. Di sana masih terlihat tasku yang bertengger manis. Kutersenyum, untunglah tak ada yang berubah dari tadi pagi. Kutaruh tas di punggungku dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam laci untuk mencari handphone. Loh? Loh? Loh? Kok gak ada sih? Perasaan tadi itu jelas-jelas ada di dalam laci ini. Aku merogoh-rogoh kantung rok dan bajuku, tapi nihil.

"Akh, di mana handphone-ku? Kurasa ada di laci tadi sebelum upacara... Aduh, di mana ya? Padahal sebentar lagi aku harus pulang. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Pasti Sasuke-kun itu marah padaku gara-gara aku kelamaan di atas" Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut pink pendeknya yang sebahu. Mungkin aku terlihat sangat frustasi dengan tampang berantakan ini.

"Kau mencari ini?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang bersandar di depan pintu kelas sambil memamerkan handphone-ku. DEG! Tunggu, kok ini sama dengan mimpi aneh itu tadi?. Gak mungkin kan itu kenyataan? Aku kan sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun. Gak, aku gak mau melakukan 'itu' sebelum aku lulus SMA! Hyaaa..., bagaimana ini?.

"Kau kenapa? Tak apa?" Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan kecemasan itu. Yak, dialog ini tak ada di mimpi itu. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan.

"Ya, tak apa. Terima kasih Sasori-kun. Di mana kau menemukannya?" Fyuuh, aku lega saat melihat kembali handphone-ku di tangannya, ah bukan itu hanya salah satu alasanku. Alasan sebenarnya adalah perihal mimpi aneh itu.

"Aku menemukannya di koridor tadi," Jawabnya. Oh, iya! Aku lupa, bukannya besok ada pe-er. Mana aku belum ngerjain lagi. Kalau tidak salah, bukunya ada di loker. Yah, ambil dulu deh daripada aku dihukum.

"Oh, oke Sasori-kun. Bisa kau berikan handphone itu padaku? Sepertinya aku harus mencari bukuku dulu." Aku berjalan ke arah belakang, membuka loker milikku dengan kunci yang ku gantungkan di kotak pensil.

"Kenapa kau gantungkan kunci itu di situ?" Oh, Sasori juga sama saja ya. Sama seperti teman-temanku yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku.

"Ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan kunci loker yang bertengger di kotak pensilku. "Aku ini orangnya pelupa jadi semua yang penting itu harus ada di dekat barang-barang yang aku bawa setiap hari." Sambungku kemudian. Kudengar Sasori hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau tau Sakura, kalau dari belakang begini kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ujar Sasori. Apa? Tadi dia bilang apa? Cantik? Sasuke aja belum pernah ngomong kayak begitu padaku. Sontak saja aku langsung berbalik badan untuk melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kalau mau menggoda, cari cewek lain saja! jangan aku Sasori-kun!" Semburat merah pasti jelas terlihat di wajahku. Ahh, malunya. Jelas saja, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar cowok berkata seperti itu.

"Hahaha," Sasori tertawa renyah. "Aku memang bermaksud menggodamu." Dipegangnya dua tanganku, dan ia kunci dengan satu tangannya. "Tapi, aku serius padamu" lanjutnya.

DEG! Ini benar-benar sama dengan mimpi aneh itu. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus lepas dari aku memberontak dengan cara menggerakkan tangan dan kaki, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tidak lupa kedua mataku yang terus men-deathglare Sasori. Namun, sepertinya itu sia-sia. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ahhh, Sasuke tolong aku! Kulihat wajah Sasori semakin dekat denganku. Karena aku takut, kupejamkan saja mataku...

.

**End of Sakura POV**

**.**

"Sakura, cepatlah sedikit!" Ada suara di depan pintu. Sontak itu membuat Sasori melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas dan meletakkan handphone Sakura di atas mejanya. Sakura hanya terdiam, saking takutnya ia merosot ke bawah dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia sedang mengendalikan emosinya. Namun, ia gagal.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri, ada yang harus kukerjakan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Namun, Sakura samar-samar mendengar suara Sasuke yang menahan amarah.

"Ah, Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sakura lalu berusaha mengejar Sasuke tapi sayangnya untuk berdiri saja ia harus berpegangan dengan loker atau dinding. Hati Sakura mencelos dengan sikap Sasuke tadi. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rumahnya agak jauh dari sekolahnya, ini sudah sangat sore apa boleh buat mungkin ia harus jalan kaki. Ya, untungnya kaki Sakura sudah tidak gemetar lagi. Jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk jalan kaki menuju ke rumahnya. Tapi...,

JGEEER! Entah, mungkin hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan Sakura. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi semua yang Sakura pakai termasuk tasnya. Namun, Sakura tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk berteduh. Ia lebih memilih berjalan seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin, ia berpikir lebih baik begini daripada ia masuk sekolah besok. Hatinya sangatlah hancur sekarang, bagaimana tidak orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berada di rumahnya, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu dari BlackBerry-nya itu. Lagu yang ia dengarkan adalah lagu KAT-TUN – No More Pain. KAT-TUN, sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai boyband itu sejak awal. Namun, Sakura seenaknya saja menghapus seluruh daftar lagu kesukaannya dengan semua lagu KAT-TUN. Ya, Sakura adalah penggemar berat dari KAT-TUN. Saat Akanishi Jin keluar dari KAT-TUN, ia ingat betapa sedihnya Sakura karena idolanya yang sering ia puji-puji didepannya itu keluar dari KAT-TUN untuk belajar bahasa Inggris di Amerika. Lalu, saat Akanishi Jin kembali lagi Sakura langsung senyam-senyum kayak orang gila. Sungguh, saat itu Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi ditahannya, karena Sasuke bakal dipukulin Sakura kalau itu sampai terjadi. Tapi saat Akanishi Jin kembali keluar **permanen **dari KAT-TUN dan memulai solonya, Sakura menangis sampai matanya sembab. Lalu, Sasuke merelakan pulsanya habis hanya untuk menenangkan Sakura. Karena tidak mungkin ia ke rumah Sakura malam-malam. Bayang-bayang Sakura yang tertawa, menangis, memohon, dan tersenyum itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke.

"Akh, kuso!" teriak Sasuke di dalam kamarnya melepas headsetnya dan mematikan lagu. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibakkan tirai. Hujan dan gelap. Seketika mata Sasuke melebar, ia tidak sadar telah meninggalkan Sakura di sekolah sendirian. Sasuke ingat, ia melihat Sakura susah sekali berdiri karena ketakutan. Ya, setiap Sasuke mendekati wajahnya kurang dari 10 cm Sakura pasti terjatuh ke bawah dan tidak bisa berdiri. Lalu, mana ini lagi hujan. Bagaimana ia pulang?, Apakah ia baik-baik saja?, Apakah ia masih ada di sekolah? Semua pertanyaan itu terus-menerus ia tanyakan dalam hati Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil hoodie-nya, jas hujan, payung dua dan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mendengar ibunya memanggil ia dari kejauhan.

.

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

Sial! Gara-gara si rambut merah sialan itu, aku meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sekolah. Aku sangat menyesal, harusnya aku tidak terbakar api cemburu! Akh! Sakura pasti marah padaku. Tapi itu tak apa, sekarang yang aku khawatirkan adalah bagaimana ia pulang, apakah ia sudah pulang, dan apakah ia baik-baik saja?. Aku berlari menembus hujan tak peduli apakah baju, sepatu, rambutku basah yang penting sekarang aku harus menyusul Sakura. Aku tersenyum melihat bangunan tinggi yang dindingnya berwarna biru tua dan biru muda itu, itu dia sekolah!

.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**.**

Sasuke mempercepat larinya. Berlari, berlari, ia terlihat terengah-engah saat sampai di depan pintu gerbang. Seorang satpam menghampirinya.

"Nak, ada apa malam-malam begini ke sini?" tanya Satpam itu heran.

"Ada yang ingin saya cari, pak" jawab Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi, setiap jam 6 ke atas tidak diperkenankan seorang pun masuk ke sekolah."

"Tapi, pak... apakah bapak melihat seorang gadis berambut pink keluar dari sekolah ini?"

"Oh, gadis berambut pink itu? Dia sudah keluar tadi, tapi sepertinya ia kehujanan saat di jalan."

"Terima kasih pak." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan. Dia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Di wajahnya, ia terlihat sangat mencemaskan pacarnya itu. Sekarang tinggal satu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya itu. Apakah Sakura baik-baik saja? Ia berniat menelpon Sakura tapi, handphone-nya tertinggal di kamarnya. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk dirinya, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau ada segala hal yang mengangkut tentang Sakura. Besok, ia akan meminta maaf pada Sakura. Secepatnya. Ya, itu janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Bagus atau tidak? Hahaha :D sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang kuubah, karena kalau tidak diubah bisa-bisa genre bukan Romance. Wkwkwk. Oke, mind to review?<p>

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Don't Appear in Front of me Again

Halo semua, maaf aku lama update-nya soalnya masih memprioritaskan fictku satunya lagi. Ya, Restu balik :D Yosh, ayo balas review dulu.

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz** Gak janji loh, hehehe *digebukin Ayhank-chan* RnR lagi :D

**MicHelIAAlbaBlXxdyRXseGirLDIe** ya, aku malah seneng ada yang review. Kalo ada yang nge-fav apalagi :D *emangnya ada?* haha, Sasori-nya jangan di ambil. Nanti akunya sama siapa *Sasori : Siapa juga yang mau sama lo? –gubrak-*. Makasih, oke. RnR lagi :D

**SasuSaku Lover **bingung kenapa? Sasori kan langsung pulang, di sini ceritanya lebih mengarah ke SasuSaku kalau terlalu banyak konflik ntar ceritanya jadi panjang banget. Kan jadi aku cuma threeshoot. Oke, ini udah update. RnR lagi :D

**YamaJima Daichii** bingung ya? Fict-ku kan membingungkan *digebukin readers* wah, jangan terlalu banyak berharap dengan Saso. Saso tau kok, dia kan..., baca aja deh. Nanti ada penjelasan lebih lanjut kok. Haha, iya. Wah, jadi author lagi aja senpai :D makasih. RnR lagi :D

**Chubbyichigohaha** makasih. RnR lagi :D

**Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP **wah, makasih. Hahaha, itu memang ceritanya. Ia si BakaNishi itu keluar dari KAT-TUN terus sekarang dia solo deh. Iya, ini udah update. RnR lagi :D

**Ame Kuroyuki** ah, aku bukan Sora. Aku Restu. Wah, banyak yang salah mengira nih. Restu atau Soranya hehe. Yup, betul sekali. Terima kasih senpai atas sarannya, sangat membantu sekali. Tapi yang soal bahasa baku itu, aku sudah berusaha keras agar bahasa itu baku. Tapi apa daya *lebay mode on* ternyata belum terlalu baku juga ya. Ya, terima kasih senpai ini udah update kok. RnR lagi :D

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama. Kuharap kalian suka cerita ini. Enjoy it!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Pair : <strong>SasuSaku

**Pairing : **SasuSaku dan SasoSaku

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort (gak pede nih, kalo yang genre ini)

**Warn : **AU School Life, OOC (?), MissTypo(s), dan sebagainya

**Author : **RestuChii

**.**

**I'm Still in Love with You**

**Chapter : Don't Appear in Front of me Again**

**.**

Drap, drap, drap, bunyi langkah kaki seseorang mendekati kamar Haruno Sakura. Ternyata seseorang yang mendekati tersebut adalah seseorang wanita yang memakai celemek dan mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan Sakura namun wanita ini warna pinknya lebih pekat. Tok, tok, tok, wanita itu mengetuk pintu dengan tergesa-gesa mengingat jarum pendek di jam yang sudah berada di angka delapan.

"Sakura, bangunlah. Ini sudah jam delapan, nanti kau terlambat sekolah sayang." Panggil wanita itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu Sakura.

"Kaa-san, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Jadi, aku tidak sekolah." Walaupun dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Sakura tetap memaksakan diri untuk menjawab panggilan Ibunya itu.

"Kau tak apa, sayang? Kaa-san periksa, ya." Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar Sakura yang tidak terkunci, mungkin Sakura lupa menguncinya atau memang Sakura sengaja untuk tidak menguncinya. Ia lalu mendekati tempat tidur Sakura di mana Sakura berbaring. Sakura terlihat lemah sekali, wajah yang memerah, dan seluruh badan yang tertutupi dengan selimut.

"..." Sakura tetap tidak bergeming, ia sedang menahan sakit yang ada di kepalanya. Rasanya seperti kepalanya itu mau pecah dan itu sakit sekali. Saat dirasakannya Kaa-sannya memegang kening kepalanya, dengan samar Sakura melihat air muka kaa-sannya itu berubah dan terlihat khawatir pada Sakura.

"Kaa-san, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya demam." Sakura mengingatkan kaa-sannya untuk tidak terlihat khawatir.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Tunggu sebentar, kaa-san ambil obat dan termometer dulu." Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu, dilihatnya kaa-sannya pergi dari kamarnya dan terdengar suara ribut dari dapur. Sesekali, Sakura memijat pelipisnya untuk sekadar menghilangkan rasa pusingnya walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mempengaruhi. Tidak berapa lama, Ibunya Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dengan membawa beberapa obat yang sangat Sakura tidak suka, termometer, dan air dan handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengompres.

"Coba kau buka mulutmu." Sakura hanya menurut, ia pasrah dengan keadaannya yang sangat lemas dan sakit. Lalu, Ibunya Sakura memasukkan termometer yang dipegangnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Selama menunggu, Ibunya Sakura mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom berisi air dingin, memerasnya hingga hanya tersisa sedikit air, dan menempelkannya di atas kening Sakura.

"Akh!" Sakura mengaduh bukan karena kesakitan, namun karena handuk yang mengenai kulitnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan suhu badannya sekarang ini. Melihat itu, Kaa-san Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu ia pun mengambil termometer yang berada di dalam mulut Sakura dan memeriksanya. Sekejap, air muka kaa-sannya berubah kaget tidak percaya.

"Astaga Sakura, kenapa kau kemarin tidak tunggu hujan reda saja sih pulangnya? Sekarang kau sakit kan? Mana 40 derajat lagi suhu tubuhmu. Ibu harus segera pergi kerja. Di saat begini, Tou-san mana sih?" Omel Kaa-san Sakura panjang lebar. Saat ini kesadaran Sakura hanya setengah dari normalnya, jadi Sakura hanya mendengar sebagian yang dikatakan Kaa-sannya. Kaa-san Sakura membuka beberapa bungkus obat dan mengumpulkan semua obat yang akan diminum oleh Sakura. "Ayo, buka mulutmu. Kau harus minum ini." Lanjut Kaa-san Sakura dan membantu Sakura memasukkan beberapa obat ke dalam mulut anaknya itu. Lalu, Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Sakura. Sakura bangun dengan sekuat tenaganya dan menegak habis seluruh isi dari gelas itu sampai tidak tersisa sedikit pun.

"Kau jaga rumah ya, Kaa-san janji tidak akan pulang malam. Kaa-san akan hubungi sekolahmu mengabarkan bahwa kau tidak masuk sekolah." Lalu, Kaa-san Sakura keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, bahkan untuk mengangguk saja ia sudah tidak sanggup.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

**.**

Haaah, betapa enaknya apabila aku sampai tidak jatuh sakit. Rasanya, tidak enak sekali. Mungkin ini yang aku inginkan, tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha sialan itu selama satu hari. Alangkah bahagianya aku. Tapi..., kenapa di dalam hatiku sesakit ini? Melebihi rasa sakit demamku? Rasanya sakit sekali mengingat kejadian kemarin.

_Tes, _apa ini? Kenapa keluar cairan bening ini keluar begitu saja dari mataku. Kenapa? Apa segitunya aku menyukai Uchiha sialan itu? Apa segitu sukanya aku pada orang yang tidak mempercayaiku? Perasaan ini kenapa begitu lemah sekali? Lebih lemah daripada tubuhku yang sedang sakit ini. Aku masih ingat betapa menyakitkannya melihat Uchiha itu selalu saja dikerubungi oleh wanita-wanita cantik, tapi aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya padanya bahwa dia tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mempercayaiku? Apa segitu sulitkah untuk mempercayaiku? Apa segitu tinggikah egonya padaku? Apa segitu tinggikah gengsinya sebagai keluarga Uchiaha? Selalu saja begini, aku yang harus selalu mengalah dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Kenapa? Seketika itu pula, kurasakan air mataku turun dengan derasnya. Entah berapa lama aku menangis, aku tak tahu itu dengan jelas. Namun, setelah aku menangis sepuasku aku pun tertidur.

.

**End of Sakura POV**

**.**

Saat yang bersamaan dengan itu, Kaa-san Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang berpakain seragam yang sama dengan Sakura. Ia mendekati orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau sedang menunggu Sakura?" Kaa-san Sakura tidak bertanya basa-basi namun _to the point_ mengingat ia harus tiba di kantornya lebih awal hari ini.

"Ya, saya sedang menunggu Sakura. Apa Sakuranya ada?" Tanya Sasuke sesopan yang ia bisa, mungkin ia berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di hadapan ia ini adalah kaa-sannya Sakura saat melihat warna rambut yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Sayangnya, ia sakit. Mengapa kau tidak mengantarnya kemarin seperti biasanya?" _Deg!_ Saat mendengar kata-kata yang muncul dari mulut Kaa-sannya Sakura, saat itu pula Sasuke berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura diketahui oleh Kaa-sannya Sakura. Padahal seingatnya, ia selalu mengantar Sakura dua rumah sebelum rumah Sakura dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, yaitu berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, ataupun berciuman.

"..."

"Huuuh, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang... Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga Sakura dengan baik, dan jangan diapa-apakan. Awas saja!" Lalu Kaa-sannya Sakura pergi dari situ dan tidak lupa memberikan duplikat kunci rumah pada Sasuke. Awalnya, Sasuke bingung. Tapi, dalam hitungan detik ia langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kaa-sannya Sakura.

_Jadi, ia mempercayakan Sakura padaku?_

Saat Sasuke menyadari Kaa-sannya Sakura sudah terlihat sangat jauh, Sasuke memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam kediaman Haruno. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan rumah itu, _sepi. _Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan menempatkannya di pojok ruangan dekat dengan pintu masuk. Ia jalan memasuki ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga nan minimalis, meletakkan tasnya di salah satu sofa. Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangannya. Didepannya jelas sekali terlihat dapur modern dan ruang makan, disebelah dapur itu terdapat tangga. Sasuke naik tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua itu. Di situ hanya terdapat lorong yang terdapat empat kamar dan ujungnya merupakan foto keluarga dari Haruno. Ia dekati foto itu, di situ terdapat Sakura yang tersenyum dengan manisnya ditengah-tengah Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang memegang bahu Sakura. Saat melihat itu, walaupun sangat, sangat tipis Sasuke terlihat tersenyum. Sasuke lalu berbalik lagi, tadi kalau tidak salah ia melihat tulisan di depan pintu _Sakura's Room_. Benar saja, itu memang betul ada. Sasuke memutar knop pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan, saat itu juga ia terkejut. Sakura tertidur dengan lelapnya, di atas tempat tidur _King Size_-nya. Sakura terlihat begitu polos, saat ia tidur. Ia dekati tempat tidur itu dan...

_CUP! _Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama lekukan wajah Sakura, dari keningnya, matanya yang terpejam, garis pipinya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang memerah karena panas badannya.

.

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

Kau tahu Sakura, kau itu membuatku tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk memikirkanmu. Badanmu panas sekali, andai saja aku percaya denganmu dan tidak membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Terkadang aku ini sangat egois sekali, aku tidak ingin kau itu bersama dengan laki-laki lain selainku, Kau itu hanya milikku Sakura, hanya milikku seorang. Aku keluar dari kamar itu, aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahmu karena bukannya melindungimu aku malah menyakitimu.

_BUGH! _Laki-laki macam apa aku ini? Harusnya aku melindunginya bukan menyakitinya! Aku ini tidak pantas bersamanya, mendampinginya, tapi aku ingin bersamanya. Memeluknya dengan erat, bergandengan tangan dengannya, berciuman, dan menikah dengannya. Tapi, kenapa sifat egoisku ini? Akh, Kuso! Dasar rambut merah sialan! Awas saja kau nanti!

Aku turun dari lantai dua itu. Tidak sengaja, kulihat ke arah dapur. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat aneh, bukankah harusnya ada panci atau makanan di dapur itu? Tapi yang kulihat di situ hanyalah kosong, tidak terisi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba aku ingat saat aku waktu kecil sakit, dulu aku sangat lapar kalau bangun dari tidur. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk membuatkan Sakura bubur, bukankah bubur itu adalah masakan yang mudah? Tapi... aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Akhirnya kuambil BlackBerry-ku, googling dan mencari resep untuk memasak bubur setelah mendapatkannya kumulai acara masak-memasak itu. Sungguh, aku saja tidak tahu mana lada dan mana merica. Apakah, bubur ini bisa di makan nantinya ya?

.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**.**

Akhirnya... akhirnya Sasuke selesai masak buburnya.

"Hm, ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga." Akunya menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan hasil masakannya. Jujur, itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke ke dapur dan memasak. Sasuke pun tersenyum (tipis) dan berjalan mengarah ke kamar Sakura. Ia ingin mengecek apakah Sakura sudah bangun atau belum. Saat Sasuke tiba di kamar Sakura, ia menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang damai ia langsung merasakan perasaan lega. Sasuke mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di atas kepala Sakura.

"Hm, panas." Ia lalu mencelupkan handuk itu ke dalam baskom yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Sakura, memerasnya sampai tidak ada lagi air yang terjatuh dari handuk kecil itu dan menempelkannya kembali pada kening Sakura. Begitu selanjutnya, sampai Sasuke kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"A... air..." Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Walaupun nadanya terdengar biasa saja, namun jelas sekali terdengar bahwa ada nada kekhawatiran.

"A... a... air." Ulang Sakura lagi. Sasuke segera berlari ke bawah, mencari gelas, dan menuangkan air minum ke gelas itu. Sasuke lalu kembali lagi ke kamar Sakura. Ia berusaha mendudukkan Sakura dan meminumkan air dari gelas itu ke mulut Sakura. Tapi air itu tidak masuk sama sekali, melainkan malah tumpah sedikit ke dalam baju Sakura.

"Sakura, ayolah diminum." Sasuke kembali menidurkan Sakura, lalu Ia masukkan air di dalam gelas itu ke dalam mulutnya, namun tidak sampai ia telan. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. _Lembut. _Itulah kata yang Sasuke rasakan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura. Ia merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat daripada normalnya dan seolah-olah berkumpul menjadi satu di kepalanya yang mengakibatkan wajahnya sekarang ini berwarna merah. Ya, ini adalah ciuman pertama Sasuke begitu pula dengan Sakura.

_Gluk, gluk, gluk._ Bunyi saat Sakura menelan air pemberian Sasuke, langsung membuat Sasuke berhenti memberi air pada Sakura lewat mulutnya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura, mungkin ini adalah salah tingkah seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Hoaaam, aahh." Sakura baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa baikan saat sudah meminum obat pemberian Kaa-sannya tadi dan tidur sebentar. Saat Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia merasa aneh karena kamar itu tidak seperti pada saat ia sebelum tidur. Akhirnya dengan mengimpulkan segala keberanian yang dimiliki Sakura, Sakura memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga. Saat sudah sampai di arah tangga, betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat Uchiha Sasuke tertidur di salah satu sofa ruang tamunya. Saking terkejutnya, ia sampai terduduk di atas lantai dengan suara yang keras dan itu berhasil membuat bangun sang Uchiha.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke yang langsung menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang membelakangi dirinya segera berbalik dan menghadap Sakura menatap pemilik sepasang mata emerald itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai diriku. Bisakah kau pergi sekarang juga dari rumahku?" Sakura langsung berkata_to the point _dan menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan onyx. Saat menyadari perubahaan sikap Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Namun, Sakura masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan yang menusuk yang dibuat oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau dari tadi mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku?" Nada bicara Sasuke sedikit di naikkan dan memegang keras kedua bahu Sakura. Sakura mengerang kesakitan, tapi itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke malah ia mengeraskan pegangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, kau pergi dari rumahku!" Sakura juga ikut meninggikan suaranya, namun Ia masih saja tidak mau memandang Sasuke. Sasuke geram dengan tingkah Sakura, ia pegang kedua pipi Sakura dan ia paksa agar Sakura menatapnya dan tidak lagi menghindarinya.

"Jawab aku, Sakura! Kenapa kau berubah?" Sasuke mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Kilatan amarah seakan terlihat dari mata miliknya, sebentar saja Sakura ketakutan saat melihat mata itu. Tapi, ia tekadkan dirinya agar ia tidak takut menghadapi Sasuke saat ini. Begitu mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak takut sedikit pun pada dirinya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura berharap Sakura akan takut dan jatuh merosot ke bawah. Namun, walaupun wajahnya sudah kurang dari 10cm Sakura tetap saja seperti biasa. Ia tidak seperti dulu, akhirnya Sasuke mencium paksa Sakura. Ia masih belum puas saat membantu Sakura minum tadi, ia masih ingin mencium bibir Sakura yang merah dan lembut itu.

_Apa ini? Apa yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha sialan ini padaku? Entah kenapa, aku ingin begini selamanya. Aku suka diperlakukan begini. Apa? Apa aku sudah gila? Aku harus menamparnya sekarang juga!_

_PLAK! _Bekas telapak tangan merah yang ada di pipi Sasuke menjadi bukti bisu yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya.

"Kau! Kau jangan dekati aku lagi! Mulai hari ini, aku dan kamu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Jangan pernah kau muncul lagi di hadapanku! Aku muak melihatmu! Aku benci padamu! Buat apa aku suka pada orang yang sama sekali tidak percaya padaku! Pergi kau dari sini!" Sakura meneriaki Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan sekali. Terlihat jelas sekali mata Sakura berkaca-kaca yang menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Sasuke pun mundur, ia mengambil tasnya, memakai sepatunya dan pergi dari situ. Sasuke terlihat sangat terpukul dengan perlakuan Sakura padanya, sebenarnya ia mungkin menyangka bahwa ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sakura. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ia bakal ditampar oleh Sakura.

"Maaf." Sasuke mengatakan kata itu kecil sekali, sayangnya Sakura tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu dan mengabaikannya.

_Kau bodoh, Sasuke! Kau yang memulai segalanya dan kau juga yang mengkhianatinya! Aku benci padamu!_

"Huwaaa, aku benci padamu!" Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia telah menumpahkan segala macam yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Jadi, ia merasa baikan.

_Kruyuuuk~_ Sakura ingat, ia belum makan sejak pagi. Ia melirik ke arah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00. Sakura berjalan dengan lunglai, mengingat ia habis nangis dan sakit. Ia melihat ke arah panci yang ada di atas kompor. Sakura langsung mengambil piring dan membuka tutup panci itu. Di situ terdapat banyak bubur. Karena sangat lapar, Sakura hampir menghabiskan satu porsi bubur.

"Masakan buatan Kaa-san memang enak~" Sakura mengelap mulutnya dan menaruh piring habis makannya di tempat cuci piring. Terdengar oleh kupingnya, suara pintu rumah yang dibuka dari luar.

"Tadaima. Sakura, kau di mana?" Itu suara Kaa-san, suara itu berasal dari ruang depan.

"Okaeri, aku di sini kaa-san. Terima kasih makanannya, enak sekali" Kata Sakura sambil mengelap air matanya, ia tidak ingin Kaa-sannya tau bahwa ia habis menangis.

"Makanan? Kaa-san tadi pagi belum masak. Makanya, Kaa-san ke sini untuk mengantarkan makanan padamu. Memangnya, siapa yang memasaknya? Apa jangan-jangan... anak laki-laki itu yang memasaknya untukmu." Kaa-san Sakura mengingat-ingat wajah Laki-laki itu. "Kalau tidak salah, rambut belakangnya mencuat ke atas, dia sering mengantarmu pulang, dan tadi pagi ia menunggumu di depan rumah. Lalu, aku beri saja ia duplikat kunci rumah kita." Sambung Kaa-sannya Sakura.

"Apa? Kaa-san tidak bohong kan?" Sakura memastikan sekali lagi, ia berharap salah dengar apa yang di katakan oleh Kaa-sannya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sakura langsung berlari keluar rumah, ia mencari sosok kekasihnya eh ralat, mantan kekasihnya maksudnya. Ia masih mengenakan pajama dan sandal dalam rumah. Kaa-san Sakura memanggil dari dalam rumah menanyakan kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba keluar.

"Tak apa Kaa-san." Sakura masuk rumah dengan wajah lesu, ia selalu saja berpikiran buruk tentang Sasuke. Kali ini, Aku yang pastikan bahwa aku yang akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>ABC (Author's Bacot Center)<strong>

*Liat ke atas* hiaaah, apa ini? Fict apa yang telah aku buat? Maaf lama update, terus waktu update langsung gaje gini ceritanya *bow*

Aku bingung deh, sama fictku kok semuanya ada bolos-bolosan sih? (readers : aduh, authornya gak bener nih. Jangan-jangan sering bolos lagi authornya) eit, jangan berburuk sangka. Tidak baik itu... aku cuma pernah bolos les kok, bukan sekolah (readers : sama aja kali!) hohoho *digebukin readers*

Ada yang mau nanya gak, kenapa Sora selalu masukin aku di fict-nya (maksudnya di Author Area-nya) dan aku terlihat sebagai orang yang jahat?. Kalau mau tahu, aku beri tahu. Itu karena aku itu di sekolah terkenal dengan julukan cool and beauty (readers : beauty-nya ilangin! *plak*) oke,oke, aku itu cool orangnya (readers : entah kenapa, masih gak percaya sama omongan Author satu ini). Oke, balik ke curhat tentang fictnya.

Mina~ aku mau nanya, aku bingung mau masukin OC di sini atau gak. Soalnya, semua main character di Naruto rada gak cocok sama karakter chara di fict-ku. Terus, aku pernah mikir gini apa aku masukin aja ya OC di sini. Tapi yang bikin aku pusing itu, OC di fict-ku ini cuma sekadar numpang lewat *jadi, bagaimana ini? Aku bingung*. Jadi *kok jadi terus sih?* ada yang mau ngasih saran? Untuk membantuku memasukkan OC di sini atau tidak. Kalau ada yang bilang masukin OC di sini, tolong tulis nama + ciri fisik yang diinginkan (gak usah lengkap juga gpp kok). Yosh, di tunggu ya mina :D Oh, ya satu lagi.

Oh, ya aku jadi curhat di sini. Chap depan udah OWARI, jadi review pliiiss :D


	3. Ending

**~I'm Still in Love with You~**

**Chapter : Ending**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : **RestuChii

**Main Pair : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance

**Warn : **OOC, MissTypo(s), AU School Life, Gaje, EYD amburadul.

* * *

><p>"Hoaaaam," Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil sesekali mengucek salah satu matanya.<p>

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Daritadi kau terlihat menguap dengan lebarnya?" tanya Ino yang duduk di samping tempat duduk Sakura.

"Aku begadang semalam." Jawab Sakura asal. Ia tidak mau diketahui _rencana_nya diketahui orang lain, termasuk sahabatnya –Ino.

"Awas, jangan sampai kau pingsan seperti hari Senin kemarin."

"Aye-sir!" lalu dilanjutkan dengan gelak tawa dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau lihat Sasuke tidak pagi tadi?" tanya Sakura setelah bunyi bel yang menandakan istirahat dibunyikan.

"Hmm, tadi pagi sih lihat. Tapi, setelahnya gak lihat lagi. Memangnya kamu mau ngapain?" Ino terlihat heran karena tumben-tumbennya Sakura menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Padahalkan pikirnya Sakura bisa mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sasuke mengingat mereka memang terikat hubungan –pacaran.

"Tehee, ada deh! Yasudah deh, kalau gak tau. Biar aku cari tau sendiri saja." Sakura mengambil bungkusan yang terlihat seperti bento dari dalam lacinya dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Kau ini, jangan pacaran ya! Kalau ketauan bisa gawat loh!" Pesan Ino. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Yang sedang dilakukan Sakura sekarang ini adalah berlari dan mengingat-ingat tempat yang biasa di kunjungi saat jam istirahat oleh pa, eh salah, maksudnya mantan pacar yang sebentar lagi berubah jadi pacar (lagi).

.

.

.

"Hah, hah, hah, ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir sekolah ini besar juga ya. Aku harus menanyakan seseorang yang dekat dengan Sasuke." Sakura mencari di sekelilingnya teman-teman yang biasa kumpul dengan Sasuke –rambut jabrik kuning, rambut nanas, pacar Tenten, dan semacamnya-. Tapi nihil, yang Sakura temukan malah seorang laki-laki rambut merah –Sasori- yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

'Yah, daripada tidak sama sekali kan?' pikir Sakura dan mendekati Sasori.

"Ne, Sasori. Kau lihat Sasuke tidak?" tanya Sakura sesampainya dia di dekat Sasori.

"Sasuke? Maksudmu si Chikenbutt itu?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasori malah bertanya balik pada Sakura.

"Hahaha, kau sebut dia seperti itu. Nanti dia ngamuk loh." Sakura malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasori. Sasori yang sedang duduk menggeser tempat duduknya dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku mau mencari Sasuke, jadi kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasori.

"Oh, ayolah. Kalau kau tidak duduk dan mendengarkan ceritaku dulu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu di mana si Chikenbutt itu berada," Paksa Sasori sambil mengambil handphone-nya dari sakunya dan menunjukkan handphone itu kepada Sakura. "Lagipula masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum masuk."

"Oke, kalau begitu." Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di samping Sasori.

.

.

.

"Oi, teme! Kau mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi masuk tau! Ck, kau ini. Nanti aku beri tahu Sakura-chan loh!" teriak Naruto menggema di sepanjang koridor sedangkan orang yang di panggil malah diam tidak menyahut sama sekali. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ hanya diam saja seolah-olah itu memang terjadi setiap harinya.

"Oi! Teme!" panggil Naruto sekali lagi mencoba agar Uchiha bungsu ini menyahut dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Diamlah, bakadobe! Dan jangan kau bawa-bawa lagi Haruno itu! Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan–" suara Sasuke terhenti begitu pula dengan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik arah, pergi dari situ.

"Oi! Loh, itu kan Sakura-chan! Dan... Sasori? Apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka di situ?" tanya Naruto yang segera menyusul Sasuke (lagi).

"Mana kutahu? Memang aku Ayahnya?" bentak Sasuke sedikit keras kepada Naruto.

Naruto langsung cekikikan, ia tau betul gelagat Sasuke mengingat ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak ia sudah berada di taman kanak-kanak. "Haha, kau cemburu ya teme?"

"Tidak dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu!" Naruto malah tertawa dibuatnya dan saat Naruto masih asik tertawa, Sasuke pergi dari situ secepatnya.

"Oi! Teme tunggu aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anoo," panggil Sakura pelan pada Sasori yang daritadi mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Jujur, dia ke sini bukan untuk bercengkerama dengan Sasori tapi mencari tahu di mana Sasuke berada.

"Hm, ada apa?" Sasori yang merasa dipanggil langsung menengokkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura.

"Kapan kau memberitahuku di mana Sasuke-kun?"

"A, kapan ya?" jawab Sasori dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Seriusan lah..." Sakura yang sudah mulai kesal langsung membuang mukanya dan menggembungkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau suka padaku?" ucap Sasori pelan namun Ia yakin Sakura dapat mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Sakura berdiri, ia kaget dengan ucapan Sasori barusan. Ia hanya menganggap Sasori sebagai kakaknya saja tidak lebih. "Oh, ayolah! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu, Sasori-kun."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Baru kuberitahu." Paksa Sasori sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa. Yang kusukai adalah Sasuke-kun..." jawab Sakura tanpa membalikkan badannya, karena ia takut melihat wajah Sasori yang terluka.

"Chikenbutt itu ada di atap sekolah, biasanya dia ada di situ. Sekarang pergilah!" Pegangan tangan Sasori merenggang dan membiarkan tangan Sakura lepas dari genggamannya.

"Sa-"

"Pergi!" Sasori mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura dari belakang.

"Gomen, Sasori-kun!"

"Mungkin kau memang bukan untukku..." Sasori mengatakan itu pelan sekali sehingga yang mendengar itu hanya dia sendiri dan Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura yang pergi menjauhi dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drap, drap, drap, bunyi langkah kaki Sakura terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong tangga yang menuju ke arah atap sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau ada di mana?" teriak Sakura begitu sampai di atap sekolah.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!" Naruto memanggil Sakura dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh mendekatinya.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Kau lihat Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Teme? Tuh dia di sana!" tunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk jari kanannya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, tidak mau mengganggu acara lovey-dovey. Jaa na~."

"Jaa," Ia jalan mendekat di mana Sasuke berada. "Anoo, Sasuke-kun..."

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Haruno?" DEG! Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara Sasuke, ah bukan suaranya namun nama yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke. Seumur-umur, ini pertama kalinya dia di panggil seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke selalu memanggilnya Sakura, baka, pink, dan sebagainya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan rencana yang ia susun hari ini untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke. "Aa... tidak, ah bukan! Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tidak." Sakura sudah menduganya, Sasuke pasti berbicara seperti itu.

'_Yosh, sekarang atau tidak selamanya.' Batin Sakura meyakinkan dirinya._

"Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara sebentar. Setelah itu, kau tidak mau bicara denganku lagi juga... tak apa." Pinta Sakura dengan wajah yang memelas. Karena Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti tidak akan berani menolaknya apabila dia sudah memasang wajah seperti itu.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mengiyakan dan tidak juga menolak.

"Satu, aku minta maaf padamu karena telah menamparmu kemarin. Dua, bubur buatanmu kemarin enak sekali. Tiga, ini bento sebagai permintaan maafku. Empat, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, ia berharap Sasuke dapat memaafkannya dan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"..." Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, dan terlihat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "tidak, sebentar lagi masuk. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke kelasmu, Haruno."

"Gak mau!" teriak Sakura. Ia bersikeras untuk menyukseskan rencananya, berbaikan dengan Sasuke, kembali seperti dulu, dan membuat Sasuke memakan bento buatannya yang telah ia buat dari malam. Hasilnya, Ibunya marah padanya karena membuat dapur berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Yah, Sakura memang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke dapur. Jadi, rasa dari bento buatannya itu tidak dijamin akan enak rasanya.

"Terserahmu sajalah!" ucap Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya, berniat untuk pergi dari situ tapi, tangan sebelah kirinya telah dipegang oleh Sakura. Jadi, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus berbalik dan meladeni Sakura sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke-kun! Setidaknya, bisakah kau memakan bento buatanku?" pinta Sakura. Sakura memang tidak mengenal kata _menyerah _dalam kamusnya.

"Kasih saja pada si setan merah itu!" kata Sasuke tidak menatap mata Sakura. Ia takut pendiriannya akan berubah bila Ia menatap mata Sakura.

"Setan merah? Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu tentang nama panggilan seperti itu. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengarnya.

"Pacar barumu kan? Yang berambut merah itu."

"Pfft, haha. Sasori-kun? Dia bukan pacarku." Sakura menahan tawa melihat wajah Sasuke. Ini adalah kesalahan pertama yang di buat oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha di depan Sakura Haruno.

"Dia bukan pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan... memangnya kata siapa dia pacarku?"

"Baiklah." Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura pada tangannya, berbalik arah menghadap Sakura, dan mendekap Sakura dengan eratnya. Sasuke ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"EH? Sasuke-kun? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura, detak jantungnya sekarang sudah tidak karuan. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke saja bisa mempercepat kerja jantungnya dari keadaan normal. Sekarang dia di peluk, kalau selanjutnya Sasuke ingin menciumnya Sakura pasti pingsan di tempat.

"Hn, sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke. Hangat, ia sangat suka kehangatan dan suhu tubuh Sakura. Wangi, ia juga suka dengan wangi tubuh Sakura. Sudah lama ia tidak memeluk Sakura seperti ini, rasanya sudah lama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang ini terlihat dua orang di atas atap sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sekotak bento yang terletak di depan mereka masing-masing, "Sakura, buka bento itu!" suruh Sasuke. Ia ingin menikmati hari di mana Sakura dapat ia suruh dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Sebentar..." Sakura menurut, ia membukakan kotak bento itu. Mengambil garpu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Suapi aku!" suruh Sasuke lagi. Sekilas, Sasuke dapat melihat isi bento itu. Bento biasa, tidak ada yang aneh. Dadar telur, sosis, onigiri, dan tulisan kanji diatasnya yang dibentuk dengan rumput laut yang tertulis 'koi' berarti cinta.

"EH? Tapi," protes Sakura.

"Ayo! Cepatlah!"

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura, "ayo, buka mulutmu... Aaaa!" Sakura ambil satu dadar guling dengan menusuknya dengan garpu dan menyuapkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memakannya dan...

**Nguing, nguing, nguing...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sensei*! Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan paniknya saat melihat seorang dokter yang keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke. Ya, sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Dia hanya sakit perut, tapi apakah dia makan sesuatu yang aneh sebelum dia seperti ini?" tanya dokter itu pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dimakan oleh Sasuke sebelum ia jadi seperti ini. "Di... dia makan bento buatanku." Ucapnya.

"Haha, itu tak mungkin. Belum ada siswa yang sakit perut karena sekotak bento."

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun biasanya jarang makan apabila jam istirahat. Jadi, itu pasti kesalahanku sensei!"

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Tambahan (di-skip juga tak apa)<strong>

"Oi! Sasori! Kau seharusnya bersyukur tidak mendapat Sakura-chan!" ujar seseorang berambut kuning jabrik menghampiri seseorang yang duduk di depan kelas Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Ya, mereka sekelas sedangkan Sasori tidak.

"Hah?" tanya Sasori bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Karena, Sasuke masuk rumah sakit karena makan bento miliknya Sakura-chan. Kata Sasuke, cuma makan satu telur dadar saja rasanya seperti memakan racun. Haha," tawa Naruto menggelegar saat ia kembali dengan sms yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Hahaha, kasihan sekali si Chikenbutt itu." Sasori juga ikut tertawa.

"Iya, kasihan si teme itu. Kenapa tidak kau ajari dia masak saja?" ucap Naruto membenarkan apa yang di katakan oleh Sasori.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori, ini kedua kalinya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto dan itu membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Bukankah, kau itu adalah saudara jauh Sakura-chan?" lanjut Naruto dan Naruto sukses mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dan menyelidik dari Sasori.

"Wow, dari mana kau tahu informasi pribadi macam itu?" Sasori masih tidak percaya. Bahkan Sakura saja tidak tahu tentang informasi itu. Sasori saja hanya pernah melihat Sakura satu kali saat mereka kecil.

"Jelas saja kutahu, Ayahku kan pemimpin di Konoha ini." terang Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Tapi, bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari yang lain? Terutama dengan mereka berdua." Pintanya pada Naruto mengingat Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpan rahasia tapi ia dapat di percaya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan." Tenang Naruto sambil ikut duduk di samping Sasori dan menepuk agak keras punggung Sasori.

"Haha, kau kan memang bodoh."

"Ck, kau ini ya!" teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah, mungkin nanti aku akan mengajarinya memasak." Ucap Sasori pelan dan mungkin ia dapat mengganggu sebentar kehidupan Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ABC (Author Bacot Center)<strong>

**~Sensei* : bisa juga digunakan untuk memanggil seorang dokter**

Ayo, bales review dulu~

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz** yap, dua orang. 'kenapa gak buat 2 akun?' nanti gak banyak ceritanya *Jgeeer* Iya, di tampar. Apa jangan-jangan genrenya berubah jadi drama ya? Dari bibir ke bibir itu, kyaaa aku maluuu ., aku sendiri aja gak nyangka bisa buat adegan kayak gitu. Maaf update lama m(-.-)m. RnR lagi Ayhank-chan :D

**Ame Kuroyuki** aku juga baru tau kalau lada sama merica itu sama, tapi males benerinnya *plaked* ame aja? Oh, oke. RnR lagi ya Ame :D

**Uchiha Dea Ryoma** YamaJima DaiChii ya? Masih inget kok. Makasih, kan udah lebaran :D. Oke, ini udah update. RnR lagi ya :D

**SasuSaku Lover** iya, ya? Nanti lain kali kalau aku buat fict lagi, aku bakal masukin penjelasan yang lebih detail lagi. Oke, RnR lagi ya :D

**Chini VAN** salam kenal juga :D. Iya ya? Makasih, ini udah update kok. RnR lagi ya :D

**Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP** Moshi-moshi :D emang egois tau, author yang buat aja gregetan sendiri. Makasih, tapi nanti di fict lainnya ya :D ini udah update, gomen lama. Oke, RnR lagi :D

**Eunike Yuen **Masih OOC ya? Padahal aku sudah berusaha agar Sasuke-nya IC. Tapi gak apa-apa deh kalau Eunike suka. Gak kok, ini SasuSaku. Hahaha, RnR lagi ya Eunike :D

**MicHelIAAlbaBlXxdyRXseGirLDIe** haha, aku kalau buat humor bakal garing (kriyuk-kriyuk?) *plaked*. Kalau digampar sama Alba, Sasuke-nya kasihan... Ya deh, kalau begitu aku sama Sai~ Iya, ya harusnya seneng. Sakura-nya aneh, jangan-jangan Sakura itu abnormal lagi *di-shanaro Sakura* RnR lagi ya :D

oOo

Mina, gomenasai aku lama banget update-nya padahal udah janji satu minggu bakal update minimal sekali. Tapi apa daya (lebay) aku gak dapet ide, sama sekali, mentok di ujung-ujung banget. Gara-gara lagi maen terus selama lebaran ini dan nonton anime dan dorama. Jadi, ini aja aku updatenya yang langsung selesai aja. Jadi, hutang fict-ku berkurang tinggal satu (y).

Oh, ya mumpung masih suasana lebaran, Restu minta maaf ya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Terus, Restu juga mohon maaf ya mungkin ending-nya tidak seperti yang di harapkan oleh readers dan juga chap ini pendek banget. Gak nyampe 3000 word.

Oke, biar dumelan(?) kalian tersampaikan. Bagaimana kalau kalian review? Terus atau di antara kalian ada yang mau di buatkan sequaelnya (readers : tidak, terima kasih #authorsweatdrop ) Dan akhir kata dari author (yang gak bener ini) **REVIEW PLIIIIS :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
